The Feel of Hard Trianing: Revision
by Arius Strider
Summary: This is the re-make of the opening cut scene in Final Fantasy VIII(8) After two years and only 2 reviews I thought I'd write it over. Maybe this time I'll get more reviews. So click here and read the remake. Feel free to read the original and then the


The Feel of Hard Training: Revision

The sun was just beginning it's every day routine of making its way down over the horizon. As it's color became a fiery red, the nights shadows began to take over the land. In the sky, the clouds were turning gray, light rain drops started to fall, picking up speed in time. Across the land the waters of the ocean crashed down onto the shore of the beach from heavy winds. The oceans salty smell traveled with the breeze and added to the sent of nature on land.

Away from the beach near a huge mobile school was a field of flowers, and in the middle of the field stood a beautiful woman; who's hair blew about with the many petals and flowers. She walked silently watching a single feather that does not belong fall from the sky. With her hand extended the feather landed softly. She smiled softly, her eyes glowing in the dusk. And with a strong gust of wind the feather flew from her grasp and into the sky. It traveled fast and far up into the clouds until you could no longer see it.

Then when it was gone, something else took its place. High above a spinning object fell towards earth's surface. It struck the ground hard with loud clang, sending dirt and dust into the air. When the dust cleared a hand appeared and pulled the object from the earths grasp, a three foot long sword with a gun's handle and trigger was grafted together to form a gun-blade.

The wielder swung his weapon out in front of him fast and swift. His target was another man just a few feet ahead of him. He wore a long gray trench coat with red crosses scattered about. His hair was short and blond, with a grin of pure eagerness on his face. His eyes were a cold steal that gazed back at his attacker; another young man with long brown hair that sways all about in the air. He had on a black leather jacket with white feathers around the collar. Both men wielding powerful gun-blades, thought the blond haired man had more fighting experience then the other.

In less then a second both man leaped towards each other with a fury of showering sparks as both blades locked together. Both men exchanged fearless gazes as they pushed forward with all their might. Then in a instant, they jumped back and began exchanging near deadly blows. It was noticed to the blond haired man that his opponent had more skill's then he had thought. Each attack was blocked and countered, as if fighting a master swordsman; except his opponent was far from a master.

"I'll admit...," The blond haired man started to say as he stood back from his opponents sword nearly slicing his throat. He continued to speak. "...while slacking off in class you at least practice your swordsmanship. Though too bad it takes more then just strength and sword skills to become a SeeD. Keep this up and you'll be in Miss Quistis's class another year, but the way you look at her sometimes I wonder."

"I wouldn't talk like that for someone who's been here for what three-four years before me? And yet _your_ still not a SeeD. I can only imagine what's keeping you behind. Have a bit of an attitude problem? Just because your head of the Disciplinary Committee does not give you the right to beat up on every student that does wrong."

The blond haired man smirked and nodded his head. A reasonable enough comeback. Ever since he joined the Disciplinary Committee and befriended Rajjin and Fujjin his attitude had changed and patients dropped as much as his grades in class. He bluffed. If anyone was in jeopardy of failing Quistis's class it was him.

"You struck a nerve Squall. I'll credit you to that. You seem to always know how to get under my skin. Now how's about we continue your training, or are you too water-logged and tired to continue?"

"I'm just as ready to continue as you Seifer. Just be on guard."

Seifer smiled and stood back raising his arm towards Squall. He made a gester of 'Come On' to Squall. Rather pissed from his mocking he ran toward Seifer. For more force he held his sword with both his hands, something Seifer never had to do as he swung his blade around blocking all of Squalls with little effort. Once again their blades lock up and they drew closer, hearing each other exhale and inhale a breath full of air. With all his might Squall pushed forward hard enough to leave an open attack for only a second. A second that was already used by Seifer to turn his hand and block the blade aimed at his chest.

Squall watched Seifer turn and walk away. In his mind the training was finished. But Squall thought other wise. He charged with his one hand out and the other gripping his weapon tighter. Hearing Squalls feet gaining ground he turned around to see a hand stretched out to him. He tilted his head and extended his own hand as he said, "Magic...?" As he said that a spiral of fire spun around his hand and soon a low level fire spell raced at Squall.

Squall's eyes widened as the fire came towards him. He raised his blade as it hit, but there was still enough force to send him back on the ground hard. Dazed and confused he shook his head and looked up to see Seifer towering above him.

"Too young and immature. You have to know when the right time in a battle to use Magic. Pay more attention in class instead of daydreaming about Quistis."

Squall glared up at him and said, "I fight in my own way. I can take care of myself in the training grounds in the garden. I am just as good as you Seifer, if not better. I'm sure the more pissed you get the more your skills will decrease."

Seifer began to grind his teeth, hold back the comment he so badly wanted to say. Being as mad as he was, he decided to show him what skill can do. He raised his blade over his head and brought it down fast and precise. In a instant Squall had his head jerked hard to the left as a spray of blood flew to the ground. Seifer laughed and began to walk away.

Squall moved his head back and stared at Seifer as more of his blood dripped to the ground. He felt the stinging of the wound, so clean and deep he knows a scar will be left behind. Standing he gripped his gun-blade and ran after Seifer.

"SEIFER!"

Seifer turned around and was welcomed to a blade flying up at his face. Too fast to block, his head jerked hard to his left, the same amount of blood started to ooze out over his face. And keeping a straight face he watched Squall with one clean eye, the other half of his vision blurred with red. Squall walked past him heading to the garden, and when he past Seifer he said, "Scar for a scar. See you back in class."

Seifer looked back at him and said nothing as he watched him disappear over the hill in the direction of the Garden. Instead of following he went in another direction walking past the Garden and to a small little town called Balamb. Inside are a few houses, shops, an Inn, and a train station. He made is way to the Inn as he met up with Rajjin and Fujjin. They conversed and soon Seifers direction changed to a small little bar around the back of the Inn. He cleaned the wound himself with no pain and bandaged it up, taking a few shots of hard liquor. He didn't want to have to think about going back to class right away. He'll wait until tomorrow, the day of the SeeD training, and this time he will become a SeeD. If not, then he could not even think of the possibilities of what he will do.


End file.
